Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic structure.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth of electronic industry, the R & D of electronic products is gradually directed to the pursuit of versatile and high performance. In order to achieve the requirements of high integration and miniaturization of semiconductor components, the requirements of the package structure also increase.
To further improve various characteristics of a package structure, persons in the industry all endeavor to search the solutions. How to provide a package structure with better characteristics is one of the important research topics, and is also a target that needs to be improved in the related fields.